Dark beginning
by TheDragonEmpress
Summary: Not everyone has happy beginnings. This is the story of a future Crime Lord and leader of the Star Dragons gang of Nar Shaddaa. This is her origins, dark as it is but it must be told. The story of Verina Komozuki.


"Verina honey! It's time to eat!" Verina's mother called from down stairs. The five you old near human named Verina looked up from her drawling and replied to her mother.

"Coming mama!" The little girl jumped from her chair and picked up a red maker and finished coloring her drawling before running down stairs. The house that they lived in was a little worn; the stairs creaked and groan as Verina raced down the steps.

The young girl lived with her mother, who stayed at home and her father, who worked as a Bounty Hunter. On her way to the kitchen, she passed a picture of her mother and father with a three year old Verina, riding on her father's shoulders, who was wearing his Bounty Hunter armor and the girl's mother, holding her husbands hand wearing an Imperial Intelligence uniform.

They were a happy family and they lived on the lower sectors of Kaas City. Verina didn't get to go outside much, because it was unsafe to do so. The girl didn't have many friends; most of the children her age were aliens. The girl didn't have anything against aliens but most of the kids shun the poor girl.

The girl knew she was different. She was able to pick up things without touching them. She showed her mother this and her mother yelled at her. She thought her mother would be proud, not angry. Her mother picked her up and hugged her to her chest and started to cry. Verina cried too because she thought she was in trouble and kept apologizing.

Her mother said it wasn't her fault but she kept crying. She didn't want her mother to tell her father. She was afraid that he would leave again. When her father got home that day, he didn't yell at her. He just hugged her like her mother did, but he didn't cry. That was when her mother still worked at Imperial Intelligence HQ.

She got to go with her mother a couple of times. She liked it there; her mother's co-workers were nice to her. They showed her what they did and let her try. They were surprised that she didn't mess up on her first try, they said that she would join when she come of age. They said that she was just like her mother, beautiful and hard working.

There was one person in particular she looked up to. His name was James, it was said that he was going to be the next Keeper but that was just a rumor. He was newly married and had brown hair and light blue eyes. He didn't take to Verina for a while. But he warmed up to her and taught her a few things.

But after Verina showed her mother that she could use the Force, she retired early and made the excuse that she didn't feel comfortable leaving Verina at home alone. Many surprisingly want along with it. It's not everyday that one of your best agents retired early.

Verina turn that corner before stopping short of the kitchen entrance. Her mother had her back turn and was holding a holopad that showed a picture of her father. He was a very loving man; every time he came home from work he would take Verina and her mother out for ice cream. He would try to spend as much time with his family as he could before going on another job.

Verina missed her father; he had been away for almost a year. He called when ever he could. But it wasn't the same for her. Her mother must have heard her, because she deactivated the holo and put it in her pocket and turned around to face Verina. Her mother was very pretty; her mother had green eyes and black hair. Just like Verina, except for her right eye, which was gold.

Her father didn't have gold eyes, he had blue. But he told her once that her grandfather's eyes were gold. She had never met her grandfather so she took his word for it. Verina's mother smiled down at her before kneeling down and spreading her arms for Verina to embrace her.

Verina smiled and ran up to her mother who spun her around and kissed her head. Verina giggled as her mother took her hands and examine them.

"What were you drawing?" Verina's mother asked her. Verina really liked to draw in her free time. She could draw well beyond her years. Verina nodded and took her mothers hands in hers.

"Would you like to see it?" Verina asked.

"I would love too! But eat first and we'll go to the market. Then I will love to see it." Verina's mother replied. Her mother was really proud of her drawings. She would even hang up her drawings around the house and even frame then if they can. Verina even gave James a drawing at one time, that was actually the first time she had seem him smile.

Verina smiled before her mother put her on a chair. It was a round table with three chairs; it suited the small family just fine. She just wished her father was here to join them. Her mother then placed a Bantha sandwich with some greens at the side in font of Verina. Verina thanked her mother as she dogged in.

Her mother smiled and watched her daughter eat. She has gotten so big! Her husband will be so happy to see his little girl again. Well, she did have a surprise for her daughter. But that was for later.

Verina was half way done eating her food when she looked up at her mother. She was looking at her with a smile, but she looked like she was in her own world.

"Mama, are you okay?"

"Oh, yes honey, I am okay. Verina mother reassured her and stood up from the table. "Mama is going to get ready, is your umbrella in your room?"

"Yes."

"Okay, finish up and then we can go to the market." Verina's mother said walking out of the room to get. Verina watches her mother go before continuing to eat. After a few minutes or so, Verina hears her mother walk up stairs to her room.

"No peeking!"

"I wouldn't!" Her mother called, faintly heard.

Verina's mother made her way up the last steps before entering her daughter's room. It was nice and clean like Verina liked it. She never had to get onto her to clean up her room. So far she didn't have to face the horror stories that she heard from her co-workers who had kids. She looked around for her daughter's umbrella and spotted it near her desk.

She covered the side of her face to were she couldn't see the drawing and picked up the umbrella but the flash of red caught her attention. She promised her daughter she wouldn't look and an unknown force was tugging at her to see it. She looked down at the drawing and saw a beautiful woman, you could tell that the woman was part Zabrak but the thing that caught her attention is that is was colored all red and was crying.

Part of her wondered why the woman was crying and the other part of her wondered why her daughter drew this. Her daughter usually drew animals from different planets or some place she seen like HQ. Her daughter's voice from down stairs made her jump and turn her attention to the stairs.

"Mama! I'm done!"

Verina's mother placed a hand over her heart before walking out of the room and replying.

"Okay sweetie, put it in the sink and we'll head out."

"Okay!" Verina replied and the sound of glass touching glass was heard and her mother made her way to the kitchen. Verina smiled at her mother before taking the umbrella from her. Verina's mother smiled back before taking Verina's hand and walking to the front door.

"You didn't peek did you?"

"I didn't sweet heart. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Verina's mother said, poking Verina on the nose before they made their way to the market.

It was the afternoon on Kass City but from the lower sectors it looked like night. Sometimes you could see the light from the lighting strikes. But that was only the big ones. The streets were full of aliens and near humans alike. Some kids Verina age was out playing but when they spotted Verina they moved away and stared at her as the pair pasted. After she was far enough away before they continue to play. Verina looked down as they past the other kids but Verina's mother comforted her by squeezing her hand. Verina returned the jouster, but did not look up at her mother.

She would have loved to let her daughter play with the other kids but she couldn't. There were things luring in the shadows; evil beings that are superior then herself. She had to protect her only child; so that she wouldn't become a monster. It wasn't long after she quiet when it started to happen.

She believed it to be Darth Jadus's doing. She hated the man; it was hard for her to get into Intelligence because of him. All because she was a near human, an alien in his eyes; she was human in appearance but not by name. He hounded her until she proved to useful to him, but it still didn't change.

She sighed; she wished her husband was here right now. She wished she could just leave this horrible planet. But she had to wait, the shadows watched. It took thirty or so minutes to get to the lifts to get to the market, she would take a taxi but she didn't bring enough credits with her. Besides, she needed the excurse and it gave Verina some time outside.

She deserved it after all. The ride to the upper sectors didn't take long and it didn't take that long for the umbrella ether. The umbrella matched the mood of the city. It was black and depressing. The only color that wasn't gloomy was the red banners that hang everywhere. But after a while, it too became depressing.

Verina seemed to lighten up as they shopped. But she felt uneasy, a dark figure trailed them. Her training soon took affect when the figure started to get bold and get closer. She needed to put space between the figure and her daughter. A Force sensitive could sense another.

By Imperial Law, all Force sensitive children must be handed over upon discovery. Failure to do so is punishable by death. If the child is too old, the consequence is death. She would rather die then hand over her daughter to become a monster. She knew of the Sith trials, her time serving on Korriban had server her well.

Just about when she was going to give the figure the slip, her holopad beeped. Just once, but she knew what it meant.

"Come on sweetie, it time to go." Verina's mother whispered, not wishing for the shadow to hear.

Verina nodded. She was always like that, a gift though the Force. She couldn't be prouder. She sometimes dreamed to she Verina become a Jedi, but, that might not come to pass. They had just enough credits to get off planet. They would leave behind everything, hopefully HQ wouldn't become suspicious.

Most agents retired early because they ether had something to hide or turn traitor. Darth Jadus made sure she knew that when she retired. It was only a matter of time. It was too high of a risk not to put Jadus behind it, but there could also be another.

It was dark when they got home, she didn't realize some much time had pass. They seemed to lose the figure, but the way that Verina was looking around and showing discomfort said other wise. She gave her daughter a loving smile but Verina was still uncomfortable. She didn't seem to see the shadow that was following them.

She could only hope that this day didn't doom them all. The house was pitch black when they walked in. She was glad too, or else her smile would give it away.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it mama? I can't see."

"You'll see" Her hand trembled as she reached for the switch and turned on the lights.

The light of the room didn't brighten the room. It was Verina's smile as she saw the one person she missed the most.

"Daddy!"

**How was it? Sorry for the grammar or point of view confusing. I didn't have anyone to check it over. I asked my sister but she kept putting it off and I asked my mom but she said later. So, leave a review? Cookies? **

**-Dragon Empress **


End file.
